


圆桌会议

by setekh0750



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setekh0750/pseuds/setekh0750
Summary: 发现躺在硬盘这个文就发出来了，基本是收了《春宵苦短》的动画影响写出来的，如果看到既视感确实是我的错呢w
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	圆桌会议

巨大的展示屏幕，周围坐满各种各样的但丁，有年少的有年长的，但他们都是但丁。

各种各样的但丁为了即将到来维吉尔忐忑不安，有一部分已经害怕的想要躲起来了。

‘安静！安静！这个会议不就是为了解决这个问题成立的吗！维吉尔马上就要来了，我不断增加护城河距离与长度，但成效甚微甚至偏离最初的设想，变成无限后退原因到底是什么！’

‘因为你是连自己心意都不敢去确定的胆小鬼啊’

‘这个事关我的尊严，而且我有与他战斗勇气的，只有战斗的话我是不会后退的’

‘那么你就是根本就不喜欢他，只是喜欢战斗而已不是吗’

‘不，这个战斗跟喜欢没有关系的吧’

‘不，我不能接受’

‘那你说，你喜欢他，你又喜欢他什么呢？’

‘除了总在生气跟想把人掐死根本就什么都不知道的嘛’

‘打算利用他填补空虚内心与满足战斗与破坏需求的懦弱的企图，不知廉耻啊’

‘维吉尔是个十足的大坏蛋啊’

‘利用对方是坏人这一点来满足懦弱企图，做了之后还会被表扬是英雄呢，更加不止廉耻了’

‘给我去面壁向他道歉’

‘他是坏人！放任不管的不是会出现严重的后果吗，阻止他是作为家人的责任啊，不要因为这样那样的感情影响做出错误的选择啊’

‘但是他放过你了啊，这样都不值得想想其他办法吗，现在根本不是讨论毁灭世界的问题’

‘再说世间应该跟不喜欢的人一起才对，每一个都可以跟自己喜欢的人是一种偏见！跟不喜欢的人一起，就不会有热情也不用受妒忌之苦啊’

‘是诡辩’

‘坚决反对’

‘你只想排解害怕罢了’

‘难道不是一直缩在自己小小世界里面，不敢出去才一头扎到这个问题上吗’

‘我喜欢的不是肉体或者外表，那一刻的心动是真的’

‘这只是不可救药的浪漫主义者而言，再看到什么心动也会马上变心的吧’

‘因为短暂一瞬间的孤独而渴求他人温暖，那会存在这种利己主义者，岂有此理’

‘卑鄙小人 给我闭嘴’

‘请尽快确认维吉尔的心意’

‘要理性思考’

会议门口一只红色恶魔大力敲打着大门“让我也参加啊！我也是你啊！”

但会议内各位但丁完全没有理会他的声音。

‘再说了跟维吉尔交往这种微妙又需要耐心的事，你能做好吗？’

‘难道不是想看维吉尔拿着刀被自己虐打而不屈的表情这种下流想法，充斥了大脑吗’

‘虽然确实想要把平时那个了不起样子的维吉尔，狠狠捏在手里揍他看着他不服输表情的快感与成就感，但并非只有这些’

‘闪闪发光维吉尔很好看吧，用力掐碎的心情不是吗！’

‘那个....也不是......’

红色恶魔继续大力敲打着‘笨蛋 先爽了再说啊！’

‘脑子应该还有很多想法......美好的想法’

‘要是结局落的粉身碎骨怎么办？’

‘那假设你获得胜利，维吉尔说如果你愿意，他可以.....’

‘维吉尔才不是那么随便的人’

‘那维吉尔要说如果你赢他就可以随你的意思’

‘那都不会拒绝啦’

‘看吧，就是个目的不纯的’

‘快去面壁’

‘在路边随便找个恶魔当塑料娃娃算了吧’

‘给我条理清晰说明一下，为啥就得选他啊’

‘卑鄙’

‘背叛’

‘谋反’

‘色鬼’

‘有勇无谋’

‘安静！安静！各位！’

‘如果什么都能考虑如此清楚，世界上就该存在完美事才对。说到底人生到底是什么啊？是伟大成就还是长短，我的人生意义难道不是那刻在石碑上不可磨灭震撼的瞬间与灵魂呐喊吗，把所有一切都分析清楚，弊端考虑清楚不就越发止步不前了吗？性欲也好，妄想也好，愚蠢也好，这一切都理解领会，即使前方是地狱，不也有勇敢一跳的瞬间吗！’

‘能做到的话，还需要在这里废话什么啊’

‘要是现在不去做的话，那只能一辈子困住在这里后悔哀叹啊，如果有就这样不说不做于明天继续孤独后悔死去的人，那就给我上来啊’

维吉尔魔力波动在周围不断变强，但丁猛地意识到维吉尔靠近了。

‘啊，他越来越接近了’

‘怎么办，还没做好心理准备！’

‘准备开始全面防御’

‘干脆就不防御算了吧’

‘哈？难道要把丑陋自己在他面前抖出来？’

‘你又不是没抖过’

‘攻击就是最好的防御’

‘赶紧按下防御按钮’

‘还没做好心理准备啊’

‘心理准备是一辈子都做不好的’

碰的一声，红色恶魔撞开了大门“开门！大力欢迎他进来啊！”

但丁们惊吓冲去门那边企图再次把门关上，但红色恶魔又从另一边大力撞出一个窟窿。

但丁惨叫不断开始找地方躲起来，一部分但丁已经被转化成红色恶魔。

红色恶魔带着一群新的恶魔高兴大喊“冲啊，现在就随从本能吧”

剩下部分但丁还在抵抗找着防御按钮，维吉尔转过头看向了他们，但丁们顿时尖叫全部躲起来。

红色恶魔欢呼冲向了维吉尔，火焰将周围的景物燃烧始尽。

把他打倒踏在脚下，看着他不服气的样子再用力继续踏下去，那为难的样子很好看不是吗？

继续快乐的战斗，把高傲的人强大的打倒就像狩猎凶猛野兽一样让人充满成就感啊。

柜子的但丁把其中一位但丁使劲让他从这里出去

‘快去啊就是现在’

‘这跟说好的不一样’

‘不要啊啊啊啊’

彭的一声，维吉尔开始向深渊跌落而装满但丁柜子也炸开了。

但丁深深叹出一口气‘你需要帮忙’再吸了一口气‘也需要有人盯着你’

‘书呢，是人与人的思想链接的纽带’姬丽叶笑着对尼禄说道‘也是人与人之间情谊的纽带呢’

尼禄疑惑摸着头，如果姬丽叶说的话那大概是正确的吧。


End file.
